


Bang

by Abitscrewy



Series: JD Drabbles [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Guns, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Random drabble of JD's childhood I guess





	Bang

_You're cold on the inside,_  
_There's a dog in your heart_  
_And it tells you to tear everything apart._

* * *

 

Jason Dean is thirteen.  
“Shoulders squared, stand strong, head up, eyes forward. Never take your eyes off it, okay son?”  
Jason Dean learned how to handle a knife at nine.  
“Come on, son. You’ll never survive out there if you’re weak all the time! Don’t be a square, kiddo,”  
He was done with the world.  
“You’re not gonna get results if you’re shakin’ like that!”  
Passed it off as his hand had slipped, trying to carve wood.  
“It’s just like we practiced with the blanks!”  
He hated how the world grew dark without her.

**BANG.**

Jason Dean doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel about that sound. He’s had bad hearing ever since his dad took him to see his work. The building fell like a house of cards. Like they carved it out from the inside and set a bomb at the heart of it. Split out from the inside on the bottom floor. Like kicking the legs off a chair.

He thought he didn’t hear anything. Just a weird high pitch like one of those clunky old TVs his dad keeps around. But even after the building was done falling he didn’t hear anything. He looked up at his dad. His mouth had been moving but there was nothing but that high pitched sound. A gentle ‘eeeeeeeee’ in the back of his skull.

Either his hearing got resilient or it just broke something in his ears and they built back stronger. Probably the latter.  
Still isn’t sure how to feel about the sound of a blast, though. In reality, he’s afraid.  
He’s afraid he’s not supposed to enjoy it like he does. He shakes, but it makes him feel alive. It’s not usually out of fear. Maybe nerves. Maybe he’s scared his dad will be disappointed, say something angry or resentful the next time he’s drunk off his ass.

He missed.  
They stayed out there until he got it right.  
Then Jason Dean got a slushie for his efforts.


End file.
